Freemance
Freemance is the het ship between Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance from the Half-Life fandom. Canon Although Alyx was a child at the time of the Black Mesa Incident (at which point Gordon was 27 years old), Gordon's almost twenty year long stasis after Half-Life has more or less erased any age gap between the two. Half-Life 2 Eli Vance, Alyx's father, makes a teasing comment when him, Gordon and Alyx meet up in Black Mesa East: "There is nothing Gordon can't handle... with the possible exception of you!" Alyx, embarrassed, utters "Dad, please!" This is followed by a moment of awkward silence, and is also the first time such a relationship is mentioned in-game. In the chapter Entanglement there are several scenes, mainly when the two are forced to part ways for some reason, with Alyx becoming pensive with worry and telling Gordon to be careful. In the chapter Dark Energy, Alyx longingly looks down upon Gordon when he descends down the elevator, to the final confrontation. She puts her hand to the glass, and solemnly says "Do your worst, Gordon, but be careful." Episode One Continuing this theme, Episode One contains several situations where this relationship is developed: In the first chapter, Dog finds Gordon under a pile of rubble, and Alyx rushes at him and hugs him, telling him how worried she was about him. However, she soon recovers her wits, acts embarrassed and changes the subject to more pressing concerns. Like the chapter Dark Energy elevator scene in the previous game, the chapter Direct Intervention contains at least one scene with Gordon going down an elevator and Alyx telling him to "hurry back." Additionally, a developer commentary given during this scene verifies that a Gordon/Alyx relationship was indeed intended. In the chapter Lowlife, when forced to go through sewage-like sludge, Alyx comments on Gordon's HEV suit and jokingly asks "Got room for two in there?" In the chapter Urban Flight, having bridged a gap between two ruins (and given Gordon his trademark crowbar), Barney Calhoun additionally states "Go on across, Gordon. She's waiting for you. You lucky dog, you!" After Gordon has defeated the Strider at the end of the chapter Exit 17, Alyx runs up to him and tells him "You're my new hero!" Episode Two Their possible relationship is hinted even more obviously in Episode Two: In order to resurrect Alyx after the near-fatal attack by a Hunter, Gordon participates in a Vortigaunt ritual wherein his life is "weaved" with hers in a pact that might resemble a marriage (or a Vortigaunt variation) somewhat. After being informed as to the intense struggles Gordon went through to retrieve the Antlion larval extract (which was essential to the ritual,) Alyx replies "Yep, that's Gordon." After the previous highlighted scene, the Vortigaunt, Gordon and a weakened Alyx enter an elevator. Alyx asks Gordon to stand "next to her." This implicates that Alyx feels safer when he is near to her, at least when she is in a disoriented state. While Alyx and Gordon are in the muscle car, if the player looks over at Alyx for long enough, she may wink at Gordon. In the sequence where Gordon must go ahead in order to take down the Autogun, he jumps down a gap, leaving Alyx with the two rebels above. The last thing heard is one of the rebels asking Alyx "So, uh... is that your boyfriend?" However, her answer cannot be heard (noclipping shows that she is not even answering, and that no answer was scripted at all). In his most obvious comment, her father jokes about everyone "doing their part," playing off of Dr. Kleiner's speech to the public about the Suppression Field being down, along with expressing his desire of having grand kids: when Alyx confirms she and Gordon make a pretty good team, her father answers "That's good, because now that the Suppression Field is down, we all have to do our part." Alyx, embarrassed, yells "Dad!" at him, as she did earlier in Black Mesa East, after which Eli retorts "Can you blame an old man for wanting grand kids?" Fandom FAN FICTION : :Gordon/Alyx tag on FanFiction.net FOURMS : DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : Photos Fan Art Kiss for good luck by Skellagirl.png|skellagirl.deviantart.com Relax v2 by Skellagirl.png|skellagirl.deviantart.com 1 by Skellagirl.png|skellagirl.deviantart.com Trivia * With the exception of when Alyx first meets Gordon in Half-Life 2, she always refers to Gordon by his first name.